All the Woman You Need
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Gippal may have been a spikey haired idiot but Cids daughter was more on his level. Rikku randomly showing up to help run his business in the middle of the snow? Only thing that would bring her here had to be a guy and it certainly wasn't her number one father. Rated M for mature for L/SC and other mature themes. Don't take this story seriously because even I don't.


_This story contains M themes, Language, sexual content. Mature audience only. If you are not comfortable with adult themes then you can go read another story. You have been warned!_

* * *

><p><em>Rikku barged her way through the inn door without knocking, "Gippal!" She called out to the large empty room. She looked around the small off space, the living room, and finally in the bedroom.<em>

_"Goddammit Rikku," Gippal was in the corner fussing with his belt buckle of his pants, "Don't you know how to knock?" He wasn't wearing a shirt or any shoes and he pushed past the small al-bhed girl grabbing water from the table._

_"Sorry," she blushed slightly watching his toned body move, "I just need to talk to you,"_

_"Can't it wait I'm in the middle of something important," he replied flatly as his shifted his eyed to the bedroom watching the bathroom door before his gaze went back to Rikku, "What are you even doing here?"_

_Rikku walked slowly over to the small dinning table Gippal was sitting at she ran her fingers along the notches of table nervously before speaking, "See Gippal I am here because there are some things I need to say and take care of. Since there is peace is Spiral now I think it is time that you and I-"_

_"Gippal!" A voice called out from the bathroom. A dripping wet Paine in a small white towel peaked her curved body out of the bathroom door, "aren't you going to..,Oh," Paine gave Rikku a look of surprise and embarrassment. "Rikku I wasn't expecting you..."_

_Rikku very quickly did what she could to mask her look of complete shock and distaste. Throwing a huge grin on her face she thought on her feet, "Sorry PaineyWainey I was just telling Gippal how I am here to help out with my fathers dying investments," she said her face hurt from grinning._

_"Really?" Said both Gippal and Paine exchanging a suprised look, "Well good Cid's Girl I could use the extra help," he got up slapping Rikku on the back which felt better than the knife that was in it. Gippal nodded his head to Paine "I'll be in with you in a moment," Gippal winked at Paine before she giggled closing the bathroom door._

_"So...I should get going," Rikku began slowing backing up to the door, "We can just get together later and-"_

_"I meant to tell you Rikku," Gippal confessed gripping the back of the chair, "it just sort of happened I mean it isn't like you had-"_

_"What?" Rikku started laughing "oh don't worry about little old me," Rikku left slamming the door behind her. She did not want to wait for a response, an excuse, a reason._

Rikku watched the dark clouds slowly move across the grey sky. She sighed hearing the sound of children playing outside and the market bustling in the small town. Through the temple windows she could see couples moving along children laughing enjoying the beautiful day. Everyone except for Rikku. Frazzled she look down at the pile of paperwork that sat in front on her. The digs she had to approve the extra equipment that needed testing and teams needing to be formed. She had stayed in the Inn in the small town while working her room consisted of a small walk-in area, to the right a dining table covered in her paper work. The left had a couch and a small end table with a tv leaving into a large bedroom. Rikku had 5 pencils sticking out of her pony tail grabbing one as she rubbed her eyes from the strain of approving, filing, and a lifetime of paperwork.

She had been there when they have saved Sin, She had been there when they stopped Vegnagun and Shuyin. Wasn't the girl supposed to get the guy? Wasn't the girl supposed to run into the arms of her lover at the end of the big fight? They are supposed to run in slow motion on the beach into each others arms confessing their feelings they couldn't before because of war? Apparently for Yuna and Tidus yes but for Rikku? She blew away a piece of hair looking out the window she could see Gippal shopping with Paine having her try pieces of fruit. It made her sick. It had been after Tidus came back it gave Rikku the push that she needed to tell Gippal how she had felt and from the times that they had run into each other and how flirtatious he had been she assumed the same. She found out he was on Mt Gagazet she had followed him there in hopes of rekindling their love. Gippal was there in a small town at the base of the mountain trying to get Cid, Rikkus father, out of financial troubles. She had found out which room he had stayed in and after much time found her courage to tell him her feelings.

But it wasn't that way anymore. She had been here two weeks and she was about to hang herself with her own hair from Paine and Gippal constant existence near her. How could this have happened? How could she let Paine of all people win? Gippal didn't see they were meant to be? Rikku began running numbers over In her head for a dig hoping to push away her thoughts. It didn't help that Gippal was down the hall it always made her thoughts wander. A knock came from her door and Cid poked his head into the room.

"Rikku?"

"Hey dad," Rikku waved from her desk, "just getting some digs in order since you ran all your money to the ground,"

"Pa xiead lremt," Cid spat at her sitting across from the Table as he sat down "You make one mistake and your daughter never forgets it." He looked up to see his daughter raising an eyebrow at her father. Cid rolled his eyes grabbing some of her papers, "So how's it going working with Gippal?"

"Oh you know, Paine in the ass," she laughed at her own pun. "Good I'm taking over your horrible back orders and whatnot and he is handling the personal you hired. Seriously dad you order machines you don't need the ones you do you don't own enough. You hired too many workers and not enough for the jobs you needed to get through those caves I mean really?" Rikku shook the papers at her father, "hot springs?"

"Don't be upset because I thought of it first,"Cid swatted away the papers in Rikkus hands, he watched Rikku glance outside then try of obsessively shuffle her papers. Cid was not stupid even if his daughter thought he was. He knew how she felt about Gippal I mean this was his little girl. Brother may have been a spikey haired idiot but his daughter was more on his level. Rikku randomly showing up to help run his business in the middle of the snow? Only thing that would bring her here had to be a guy and it certainly wasnt her number one father.

"So Paine has been up here a lot..." Cid pretended to read some maps but watched his daughters face, "Interesting is it not? Should we make her an honorary Al-Bhed?"

"Mega ramm oui femm Tyt," Rikku muttered, "I guess I mean is she going to be here the whole time?"

"Well she is Gippals guest," Cid watched Rikku roll her eyes, "but if her presence is bothering him working..."

"No no," Rikku waved her hand blushing, "Its alright."

Cid gave his daughter a look which she just tried to ignore. Rikku knew that Cid was aware of her feelings. Cid knew growing up that Rikku and Gippal were always close and had a little something going on together. He never liked Gippal thought of him as too much of a smart ass and it pissed him off. Thought he was tough shit but he wasnt. But Cid had a little soft spot and its name was Rikku. She was a pain but she took after him and seeing her happy meant a lot to him. Also he wanted this spa done so he could start raking in the money.

"How much longer til we can open?" Cid massaging between his eyes.

"Another month dad, we just need to start setting up the hot springs in the higher parts of the mountains and open up the caves a little more." Rikku said showing her father the work she had done.

"Mum mhmmm I see," Cid scratched his head. "Well you seem to have a good handle on this so I'll just go back to what I am good at," Cid got up cracking his knuckles before ruffling his daughter's hair. Rikku knew that meant he was going to hit on the massage therapist they hired for the spa and check on the women's only spa areas. Rikku shuttered at the thought of it.

"One more thing," Cid took a pile of papers and maps and threw them around the room.

"Yna oui lnywo?" Rikku shouted pissed at her father. All her work and organization was floating its way to the floor.

"I am so clumsy," he shrugged. Cid went to the window, "Gippal!" he shouted waving like a lunatic at the boy. Gippal turned his head interest away from Paine. Trotting over to the window he gave the man a puzzled look.

"Whats up Cid?"

"I seem to have made a mess of Rikkus work I need you to help this dumbass get this all in order." He pointed to his daughter scrambling on the floor trying to collect her belongings.

"Fryd eh Kutc hysa yna oui tuehk tyt?" Rikku barked at him.

Cid pretended to not hear her speak and directed his attention to Gippal, "Also I need the plans for the last rooms available and ready by tomorrow morning. I have to go down there and get construction started on leveling near the waters so you may need to pull an all nighter." Cid gave Gippal a thumbs up.

"B-But Cid I have-"

"You have a job to do and that's an order." Cid waved off both kids before leaving Rikkus room. Rikku looked out the window sitting on the floor in piled of paper giving Gippal a look of 'well now what?' before throwing a map on the table.

"I'll be down in a minute," Gippal grunted.

* * *

><p>They had been at it for hours. Planning, organizing, and calling last-minute favors for lumber and pieces. The favors mostly consisted of Rikku talking sweet to get her way. Gippal was humped over the table constantly running his hands through his hair. Rikku felt weird and awkward and anytime he was speaking to her she would just blush and act like she didn't care. But she knew this was her chance. Her chance to prove to Gippal was she was all about. He knew she was a hard worker and was doing all she could but what was it about Paine that made her stick out? Maybe she was just great in bed? No no that can't be it. Maybe it was her curves and her 'I dont care' attitude. Whatever it was Rikku needed to be more. So as night came the market lanterns turned out she did all she could to prove she was way more of a women than Paine.<p>

Rikku sighed stretching in her chair, "Well what if we change the layout for this area?" Rikku pointed to a map she had been working on.

"Yeah we could do that," Gippal muttered pulling the map closer editing parts to it. He looked up watching Rikku chew on a pen looking intently at the map. She was cute the way she got so flustered.

"Why don't we just..." Rikku sat on her knees in the chair leaning over the table she snatched the map from Gippal. She began scribbling over his lines and pushing over all his designs underneath with darker lines. "Let's do this," She bounced in her chair as Gippal watched her breast bounce in her bikini top.

"Yeah," he blushed pretending to be looking at the map. Rikku smirked slightly "Arent you hot in here?" she asked as she straightened back she loosened the scarf around her neck.

"Hot?" Gippal looked up slightly in shock, "We are at the base of a mountain. In the snow. How can you be cold?"

Rikku shrugged, "Im use to burning hot deserts this feels like normal temperature to me." Rikku grabbed a pencil from her hair letting her braised spill around her head as she tried pushing them back and began pulling out a different set of papers, "Now what is we change the check-in area?"

"We don't need to change is for the twelfth time Rikku," Gippal let the annoyance in his voice show.

Rikku pouted giving him her puppy dog eyes, "But it would be so much better here." She pointed on the map.

"No because then we have to change the entire front setting and that is the only part that looks good."

"silently they both began working on separates maps re-drawing lines and calculating costs. Gippal watched Rikku working. When she actually shut up Cid's girl was pretty smart. "Do you remember," Gippal began putting down his map, "When I came to help your father in the underground ruins with you? We had gone through and spent hours maping out tunnels only to have a wave destroy them all?" They laughed and Gippal leaned back in his chair, "Those were good times."

"Good times?" Rikku chuckled.

"We had to spend even more time down in that frozen water," Gippal shivered from the thought.

"But we had found a way to keep warm..." Rikku winked giggling as she threw a pen at him.

"Yeah well that wasn't the first time. There was that one time in Lake Macalania..."

"Oh are you talking about the time we almost got our crew trapped under ice?" Rikku laughed and ducked as Gippal threw a pen back at her.

"Smart ass," he smirked. Gippal looked at the blue screen on the Inn wall checking the time. "Dammit I am not going to make it in time for my date,"

"Date?" Rikkus voice perked up a little. But she tried to pretend she didn't care as she started reading over his notes, "Oh with who?"

"Paine." Gippal said flatly knowing his girlfriend was going to be mad, "She is going to flip her lid. We had plans tonight."

"Oh well if you need to go..." Rikku forward whispering her face inches from Gippals. "I mean if you really have to," Rikku ran her finger along his chin before pushing it away and laughing.

"S-Shut up," he blushed pulling the armor part of his blue to the floor and rolling his sleeves up.

"Maybe she is too much of a woman for you," Rikku sat back tilting her head, "Isn't that what you told me when we broke up? You needed a 'woman'?"

"Not this again," Gippal rolled his one good eye, "You were fifteen I was sixteen I was stupid you were young." he voice drifted away as he saw the anger on Rikkus face.

"Wow," Rikku bit her lip. "So that is why you are with Paine? Because she is an actual woman?"

"No Rikku," he shook his head, "Well yes she is but with us Rikku we just wanted different things...plus Paine and I aren't serious just she gives me what I want and I get her nice things. Like a trade. But for sex. Wait that doesn't sound right."

"I am a woman too you know," Rikku muttered crossing her arms.

"Yeah Cids Girl? You want to give me what she does?" Gippal laughed.

"I could prove it," she sang a little in her voice making Gippal blush slightly.

"I doubt it," he averted his eyes from her trying not to piss her off more.

She held her tongue though because the fact was that Gippal still saw her as Cid's Girl. That young naïve little girl. With Paine he saw a young woman who knew what she wanted, but he saw Rikku as he always had. Well enough was enough. Tonight she would prove that idiot wrong.

Rikku laughed as she got up rotating her arms in the air trying to get the circulation going, "Mind if I get a little more comfortable?"

"Its your room. Lets just take five." Gippal got up kicking his shoes off he headed over the couch in her room he laid down putting a pillow over his face. He watched from the corner was Rikku grabbed water from the small cooling system in her room making her way through the small arch from the living area to the bedroom. Maybe she thought he wasnt watching? Rikku unzipped her small green skirt letting it fall to the ground. "Do you want to give her a call?" Rikku called out.

"Oh yeah I can..." his voice drifted off as he sat up. He watched Rikku in her room he knew he shouldnt he knew that he should turn away and call Paine but his lingered. Gippal shook his head he knew better. He knew that Rikku was just trying to rustled his feathers but he liked it. How could he not she was more mature now at least her body was. He breathed heavily into the pillow closing his eyes trying to clam down the idea growing his pants.

Rikku picked up the pillow from Gippal's face. He let his eyes adjust to the sight of Rikku. Rikku had put on a long-sleeved but incredibly short black kimono covered in yellow and pink blossoms. She left it tied loosely and he could see it part all the way up her thigh and the front showed so much cleavage.

"Do you remember," Rikku said leaning over purring in the young boys ear "that one night in the Djose Temple?"

Gippal gulped the only thing in his vision was Rikkus cleavage. If she leaned over anymore he wouldn't be able to contain it.

"Rikku I should go give her a call..." Gippal said stuttering all of his words. "I mean she is down the hall I could just-"

"Go?" Rikku interrupted. Pulling away She stood in front on him playing with the slip of her robe letting it show all the way up to her hip bone. "If you go you might as well say goodnight now,"

"Rikku you know I need to," Gippal got up and stared at the floor his back to Rikku. Gippal couldn't fight his urges he couldn't fight the feeling and God she was not a girl anymore.

"Gippal?" Rikku called out to him. Gippal turned around letting out a slight moan as he watched Rikku untie her robe letting it fall open off her shooulders. He stared upon her tan naked hairless body and she giggled "Oops," Rikku slowly walked over to Gippal running her finger down his shirt. Gippal couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Rikku by the back of her head and kissed her as hard as he possibly could. Rikku jumped into him as Gippal wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed. Gippal ran his tongue along her tanned breast sucking on her pink nipples. Rikku moaned grabbing at Gippal shirt fussing with it til it came off. Rikku made a soft noise running her fingers along his tanned abs. Gippal watched her face as he unbuckled his pants pulling out his pretty large member. Rikku put her hands around it trying to force it inside of her.

"No no Cids girl," Gippal pulled it away from her. Rikku pouted running her fingers down her body, "please Gippal...just for a second," she pushed her breast together putting her fingers inside of herself.

"Tyssed Rikku," Gippal leaned back watching her play with herself. Gippal began stroking himself as he watched the young girls fingers make their way slowly in and out of her. She squirmed from the feeling and moaned as she pulled the wet fingers from herself. Slowly she took both fingers and put them inside of her mouth look licking off all the juices. Rikku batted her eyes while speeding her legs apart she grabbed his member.

"Just for two seconds I promise," Rikku said as Gippal moved his body over hers. Gippal slowly moved himself inside of her but Rikku shoved him inside of her letting out a cry. Gippal gave a look at shock to which Rikku grabbed him kissing him letting her tongue linger in his mouth as he thrusted himself in and out of her. Rikku sucked on the bottom of his lip as Gippal took a firm grip on Rikkus hair. Gippal watched his drenched member slowly pull out of her as he forced Rikku onto her knees. Gippal thruster himself back inside of her hearing her cry out his name ad he watched himself go in and out of her.

Gippal was enjoying his view as he watched her firm ass as he went inside of her. He could feel how tight she was like she hadn't been touched in so long and it felt good to be the one to loosen her. Gippal grabbed Rikku by the hair pulling her body against his. With her back against his chest he grabbed her so his legs hung over the bed as she sat on his large member. Rikku moaned as she felt him go deeper inside of her. Gippal put his arms around her massaging her breast pulling on her pink nipples. He felt her Juices dripping out of her as she bounced in and out of him. He loved the feeling of her great as they bounced in motion with her body.

"Get up," Gippal demanded as Rikku pulled his member out of her. Gippal moved farther onto the bed grabbing Rikku by the arm he put his fingers between her legs he let her juices run onto his hands then shoved his fingers inside of her mouth. Rikku gladly sucked his fingers watching his face with pleasure. Rikku turned around with her pussy in his face she put her fingers on it opening it up. Gippal didn't need orders he put hands on her ass pulling it toward her he stuck his tongue inside of her wet pussy tasting her sweetness. Rikku took a hold of his member slowly putting it in her mouth swallowing it down to the back of her throat. Gippal called her name out as he felt himself be deep-throated by her. Rikku put her hand on the end of his shaft while her mouth went up and down tasting his cock. Gippal couldn't take it anymore he needed to cum and Rikku knew it. She turned around thrusting his large member inside of her.

"Rikku," Gippal grunted, "You'll make me..." Gippal couldn't speak, the feeling of being inside her tight pussy feeling her drip as he watched her tits bounce was the last straw. Rikku pushed her body faster in and out of him til finally she pulled out quickly putting her mouth on his cock as he felt himself finally cum inside her mouth. When he was finished Rikku pulled her mouth away Gippal took hold of Rikku mouth opening it to see his juices in her mouth.

"Swallow," he demanded. So she did. "Good Cid's Girl." He kissed her.

Rikku giggled grabbing Gippal shirt she pulled it over her body. "Come on we have work to do," she bounced off to the dinning room table. Gippal watched as she sat on her knees her pussy still dripping as he watched her hard nipples through his shirt bounce.

Gippal got out of the bed and made his way over to Rikku. Picking her up he threw her on the table, "how about five more minutes young woman,"

* * *

><p>The next morning Cid barged his was into Rikku room, "Rikku!" Cid called out. He looked around the room: maps all over the floor, Gippal clothes was scattered all the way to the bedroom. "Rikku!" He barked again. Shuffling was heard from the bedroom.<p>

"Just a minute dad!" Rikku called out "don't come in I am uh not decent,"

"Are the maps ready?" He asked as he attempted to look through the mess on the table.

"Yeah just uh... yeah uh... give me a minute," he heard a loud thump followed by a manly yelp.

"You alright kid?"

"No I mean yes I just took a shower," she said softly "I will be out a minute!"

"Yeah yeah tell Gippal to put some pants on at get ready to go up the mountain with me!" His voice called out enraged.

"Yes sir!" Gippal called out followed by a smack which he assumed was Rikku. Cid shook his head leaving the room "teenagers,"

When the door closed Gippal continued thrusting into the girl. Gippal had her legs wrapped around her as he had her pinned in Rikku against the wall,

"Think he knew?" Rikku grunted as Gippal bit in her neck.

"No I think were good" he muffled pulling away he kissed her deeply.

end.


End file.
